The following description of the background of the invention is provided to aid in understanding the invention, but is not admitted to be nor to describe, prior art to the invention.
Genetic information is stored in the form of a sequence of nucleotides that form a DNA molecule, which thus encodes the information necessary for the biological synthesis of proteins and peptides necessary for all cellular processes. Digital technology allows the transmission of digital information across enormous distances within seconds. This information is useful for any number of processes that convert the digital information into a useful function. It would be very desirable to have a system that allows the transmission of biological information in digital form across great distances, and then the conversion of that digital information into any of a wide variety of biological entities. Such biological entities would then be useful for the performance of a wide variety of biological functions such as, for example, the response to a biological threat to a community. A desirable system would also allow for the use of the biological information for the synthesis of DNA molecules, RNA molecules, proteins, virus and phage particles, vaccines, and synthetic cells.
With respect to responding to a biological threat, one important aspect can be the provision of a sufficient quantity of vaccine to inoculate a sufficient number of the members of the population against the threat. A critical item of information necessary to manufacture a vaccine is the biological sequence information associated with the biological threat. When the biological threat is a virus, that sequence information can be obtained by deriving the sequence information from a viral sample. Once the sequence is determined, a vaccine can be manufactured. This can take a variety of formats, one of which is to manufacture the protein coat or portion thereof of the viral threat, or another antigenic component of the biological threat, which will provide the antigen to stimulate a response in inoculated individuals against the biological threat.
Thus, for example, a nucleic acid sequence coding for the antigen can be synthesized. This can involve up to several days of work to coordinate the synthesis of oligonucleotides, which can then be assembled to form the final nucleic acid sequence. This can also involve the participation of several laboratories. After being obtained the final nucleic acid sequence can then be translated, whether in vitro or in vivo, to synthesize the antigenic protein.
In the response to a biological threat, time can be of the utmost importance, so that members of medical response teams who will implement a response plan or work directly with infected persons can be inoculated and thus obtain immunity from the threat and be available to continue to carry out their duties unimpeded by threats of illness. Delays in vaccine preparation also lead to insufficient quantities of vaccine being ready at critical times and are also an important limiting factor in responding to a biological threat.
Furthermore, the specifics of a viral or other biological threat often differ from one locale to another. Thus, a vaccine that might be maximally effective in one locale may not be as effective in another locale due to rapid virus mutation.
There is therefore a need for systems that can transmit biological information in digital form, and allow for the conversion of that digital information into a variety of biological final products. Having a system that is automated would also contribute greatly to achievement of these goals. Such a system will meet various biological challenges, such as rapidly and effectively responding to viral and other biological threats for which time may be critical. It would also allow for a response that is tailored from one locale to another to meet the specific threats present in various locales.